Change of Plans
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Artie and Brittany broke up giving Santana a chance to admit her feelings to Brittany. When something takes the whole glee club by surprise their all in for a wild ride. Will this unexpected change of plans bring Brittnay and Santana closer or break them apart. (AN: May have a little Faberry in later chapters.)
1. Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Gotye, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

**AN: I have no clue what possessed me to write this, but hey maybe someone will actually like it. I know a few other writers have tried a hand at this topic, but I decided to write my own take. **

* * *

_Saturday_

Brittany was sitting on her bed talking to Santana. Santana noticed Brittany get a little pale and run to the restroom.

"You okay Britt?" Santana asked pulling Brittany's hair into a pony tail.

Brittany gave Santana a light nod after she finished empty the contents of her stomach. Santana got up to get Brittany's water bottle then sat back down next to her.

"Here drink this." Santana said handing her the water bottle. "You sure you're okay, Britt?"

Brittany nodded again then leaned back against Santana. "I'm fine San."

Santana brushed Brittany's bangs out of her eyes. "How long have you been sick?"

Brittany took a small sip of the water before answering. "Not sure, a week maybe?"

Santana didn't know what to say, how could she have not noticed that Brittany had been sick? "Does your mom know you're sick?"

Brittany shook her head relaxing in Santana's embrace. "It's just the flu, I'll be fine."

Santana wanted to shake her head, but she didn't. "If you have the flu you need to be resting not worrying about glee and cheer practice Monday."

Brittany sighed. "I'll be better by Monday, if not then I'll rest."

_Monday_

Monday Santana kept a close eye on Brittany. At glee practice she sat down next to Brittany. "How are you feeling?"

Brittany smiled. "I told you it was just the flu."

Santana gave Brittany a small smile that only Brittany saw. Mr. Shue walked in holding sheet music. "Lima is holding a singing competition for local schools in a month and I was thinking we could sing three songs."

Rachel was smiling and raising her hand before Mr. Shue even finished. "Mr. Shue I think I should sing Don't Stop Believing with Fin. That way we are sure to win."

Mr. Shue started handing out the song sheets. "Actually we are going to do Born This Way, as a group. Santana, Mercedes, and Fin will be singing Staying Alive. Last Brittany will be singing Tik Tok."

"But Mr. Shue" Rachel tried to argue, but Mr. Shue stopped her.

"It's not up for an argument. Let's start with Tik Tok first." Mr. Shue said walking over to the radio as the kids took their places.

Halfway through the song Brittany started getting nausea, but kept dancing. She almost finished when it got worst. Not so luckily for Rachel she happened to be the closet thing to Brittany at the time. Rachel stood shocked for a moment. "Ewww." She said before running to the rest room.

Everyone else turned their attention to Brittany. Santana walked over to Brittany. "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

Mr. Shue stepped towards both of them. "Santana why don't you take Brittany to the nurses office."

Santana nodded and led Brittany to the nurse's office. Mr. Shue then turned his attention to the other student's. "Quinn please go check on Rachel. Fin can you go find me a mop to clean this mess up. The rest of you we'll meet back here tomorrow."

Meanwhile the nurse was asking Brittany a lot of questions, most of which she didn't know the answer too. The nurse looked at Santana who hadn't left Brittany. "I don't think she has the flu, she doesn't have a tempt or a cough nothing like that." The nurse glanced at Brittany who was playing with a pair of gloves then whispered to Santana. "I'm not sure, but is there any chance she could be pregnant?"

Santana looked shocked, then thought about it. She knew that Artie and Brittany had slept together, but they had broken up two weeks ago. "I guess it's possible. She broke up with her boyfriend two weeks ago."

The nurse nodded, wrote something down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Santana. "This doctor can run a few test to see. He's a friend and I'll let him know your coming within the hour."

Santana thanked her and walked over to Brittany. "Come on Britt, time to say bye to Nurse Thomas."

Brittany got up and waved bye to the nurse. "Where we going know Sanny?"

Santana envied Brittany's carefree personality at the moment, she sincerely hoped Nurse Thomas was wrong as she gave Brittany an answer. "We are going to see a different doctor."

"Why?" Brittany asked as Santana gathered their things.

Santana shut her locker as she answered. "Because Nurse Thomas doesn't always know why people are sick."

Brittany took her backpack from Santana. "But I'm not sick, I feel fine."

Santana sighed as she opened her car door. "We'll we just need to be absolutely positive, because remember you told me you were fine Saturday."

Brittany simply nodded as she began to sing along to the Gotye song on the radio.

* * *

**AN: I apologize if this sucked, this is my first Glee story and my first attempt at this type of story.**


	2. Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Tinkerbell.**

* * *

**AN: And just so you know Quinn didn't sleep with Puck so Beth doesn't exists.**

* * *

_Restroom with Rachel and Quinn_

Quinn walked into the restroom and found Rachel trying to wash her hair in the sink. "Here this might be useful." She said handing Rachel a small bottle of shampoo.

Rachel took the bottle and gave Quinn a small smile. "Thanks Quinn."

Quinn leaned back against the wall while Rachel managed to wash her hair. When she finished Rachel turned to Quinn who was already holding out a towel towards Rachel. Rachel took the towel and started to dry her hair. "You don't by any chance have an extra set of cloths?"

Quinn smiled and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts from her bag. "These will have to do."

Rachel happily took the cloths from Quinn and stepped into one of the stalls. "Thanks Quinn."

_Doctor's office_

Santana walked up to the nurse seating at the reception desk. "We're here to see Dr. Adams."

The nurse started to pull something up on her computer. "Do you have an appointment?"

Santana put her elbows on the counter and leaned forward a little. "Nurse Thomas said she would call."

"It's fine Susie." Santana heard someone say from behind her. "You must be either Miss Lopez or Miss Pierce?"

Santana shook the doctor's hand. "I'm Santana Lopez and that is my friend Brittany Pierce." Santana said pointing towards Brittany who was playing with a toy car sitting on one of the tables.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Adams. Why don't you both come back and we'll get started." He said opening the door.

Santana held her hand out to Brittany. "Come on Britt-Britt."

Brittany locked pinkies with Santana and followed her into the room with powdered yellow walls.

"First we're going to take a blood sample and then we'll move on from there."

Santana gave the doctor a worried look, she knew about Brittany's hatred towards needles. While the doctor went to get a nurse Santana sat down next to Brittany. "Britt if you let the doctor and the nurses do their job we'll go get ice cream later, Kay?

Brittany nodded and grabbed Santana's hand again as the nurse walled in. "Miss Pierce I'm just going to take some blood now."

Brittany put her head on Santana's shoulder and looked at the ground as the nurse drew blood. "The doctor will be back in a few with the results." The nurse said as she left.

"Sanny what's going on?" Brittany asked looking up at Santana.

Santana didn't realise that Brittany hadn't been paying attention to anything the doctors or nurse had said until then. "You know how you haven't been feeling good lately?"

Santana waited until Brittany nodded before she continued. "Well you see the doctor thinks you might be pregnant."

A confused look crossed Brittany's face. "But I haven't seen any storks."

Santana sighed and looked at her hands then back at Brittany. "You don't have to see stork to be pregnant, Britt."

Santana waited to see if Brittany asked anything else. "This is confusing."

Santana pulled Brittany into a side hug. "I know Britt-Britt, but I'll help you."

Dr. Adams walked back in smiling looking at his clipboard. "It says here Miss Pierce that you are definitely pregnant."

Santana gave Brittany's hand a small squeeze. Dr. Adams pulled out a pen. "I need to ask a few questions for medical purposes."

After asking a few questions, Santana answering most of them Dr. Adams instructed Brittany to lay down. First he gave Brittany a check-up to make sure everything was okay then he pulled out the ultrasound machine. "This maybe a little cold." He said putting the blue gel on Brittany's stomach.

Moving the wand around a little Dr. Adams pointed to the screen. "That's your baby, I would say you're about seven weeks along."

Santana held Brittany's hand as they both looked at the screen. Santana no longer knew what to think just moments earlier she had plans to kill Artie, not so more after she saw the look on Brittany's face. "That's a baby?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, everything seems okay. I'll get Susie to set up an appointment for two weeks from now."

Santana thanked the doctor and locked pinkies with Brittany.

_Santana's house_

On the drive to her house Santana had explained everything further to Brittany. At that time they were watching a movie on t.v. Santana had let Brittany pick so they ended up watching Tinkerbell Secret of The Wings.

Brittany had her head in Santana's lap while Santana was sitting up against the head board. "What am I going to tell Artie?"

Santana ran a hand through Brittany's hair as she had taken it out of her normal ponytail. "Just tell him the truth, I'll be by your side if you want me to."

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled. "You're a good friend Sanny."

* * *

**AN: What you think, good or bad?**

* * *

**Author's question: How do you think Artie's going to react?**

* * *

**Poll: Should Brittany have twins?**


	3. Slushies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do own Ryan the football player if that counts for anything.**

* * *

**AN: I want to apologize to the guest reviewer. This is my first Glee story so I'm still trying to find the best ways to write the characters. I'll try my best not to make the same mistake again if I do don't be shy to tell me.**

**WARNING: This chapter is not for Puck and Finn fans. I also wouldn't suggest Artie fans to read this either.**

* * *

_Next day during lunch_

"You ready Brit?" Santana asked standing outside the choir room.

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded reaching for Santana's hand. Santana moved her hand away from Brittany's. "Britt I said I would be here for you, but right now you just need to focus on Artie and this baby."

Brittany unhappily nodded in agreement and followed Santana into the choir room. Artie was the only one in the choir room and didn't know why he was their.

Artie looked up when he heard the pair enter. "Hey Brittany, what was so important that you wanted to meet during lunch and why's Santana here?"

Brittany remained silent and sat down in the chair next to Artie facing him. Brittany glanced at Santana who was standing at the door, arms crossed ready to attack Artie if she felt the need to. Santana gave her a reassuring smile and Brittany turned back to Artie.

"Artie please don't be mad, but I'm pregnant." Brittany said searching Artie's face for a reaction.

Artie sat silent making sure he heard things right. "You're pregnant? It's mine?"

Brittany nodded. "I haven't slept with another guy since we broke up."

Artie didn't know what to say at first. Finally he took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "Brittany I want to believe you, but it wouldn't be the first time you cheated on me."

Santana was about to speak before Brittany did. "Artie, I swear Santana was the only one."

Artie looked down at his lap and wheeled away. He wanted to believe her, but he knew about her reputation and just couldn't bring himself to. And besides it was easier for him to be in denial then to worry that the child might be his.

As soon as he was out of the room Santana took a seat next to Brittany. That's all it took for Brittany to lean into Santana and start crying. "I'll be here for you, Britt."

* * *

_1 week later_

Karofsky and few of the other football players were testing the newest football player, Ryan who had just moved to Lima.

Puck handed Ryan a red slushy. "You see that blonde over there?"

Ryan accepted the slushy and nodded. Puck gave him an evil grin. "Slushy her and you'll be the coolest football player in school, well right below me anyway."

Ryan glanced at Brittany and looked a little nervous. "Are you sure I won't get suspended?

Finn laughed. "We do it all the time. See?" He said throwing a purple slushy in Kurt's face.

Ryan nodded and gripped the cup a little tighter. Quickly he walked over to Brittany and closed his eyes as he through the cold and sticky drink in her face. He only opened them when he heard the football players stop laughing.

The stop of laughing was followed by yelling. "Drop the cup and turn around slowly."

Just like he was ordered he dropped the cup and came face to face with an angry Latina.

"Rachel take care of Britt, Quinn make sure Hunter's friends don't go anywhere, and Ryan Hunter you're going to regret you were ever born."

Quinn walked over to where the football players were still frozen like dear in headlights. "Noah Pukerman was it your idea to slushy Brittany? Wait, no even you aren't dum enough to do that. So it must have been your idea Finn?"

By this point all, but Finn and Puck had taken the opportunity to run. Quinn didn't notice, she was to busy zoning in on Finn and Puck. Santana was giving Ryan a black eye so she didn't notice them either. Not like it mattered, they weren't the ones who had thrown the slushy.

Will just happened to walk down the hall way as Quinn slapped Finn and Puck. "Woah what's going on here?"

Quinn crossed her arms still sending daggers towards the two boys. "They convinced the new player to throw a slushy at Brittany."

Will looked at the two boys, but didn't get a chance to say anything before a cry of pain and yells of Spanish could be heard. Will hurriedly pulled Santana from Ryan and held her back from jumping him again. "Santana why don't you go check on Brittany, you to Quinn."

This calmed both of them down a little. Will let go of Santana who followed Quinn in Rachel's earlier direction. Will then turned to the three boys. "None of you will speak of this to Sue or Principle Figgens. I would also suggest staying away from those girls."

Will then walked off to the choir room knowing Ryan learned his lesson even if Finn and Puck hadn't.

* * *

_Menwhile in the bathroom _

Rachel stood attempting to wipe all the slushy from Brittany's hair. "I still don't understand why it has to be slushies. Couldn't they, I don't know through something at us that doesn't take forever to get out of hair? Better yet why can't they just be nice to us?" She rambled on.

Brittany wanted to smile, but stopped as she shoved Rachel away from her and ran to one of the stalls.

"Where's Britt?" Santana asked walking into the restroom Quinn tailing her with cloths in hand.

Rachel pointed to the stall. "I was trying to get the red gunk out of her hair and she ran in there."

Santana walked to the door and knocked lightly. "Are you okay Britt?"

She didn't receive an answer, but could hear Brittany losing her lunch. "Can I come in?"

Santana was just able to hear a mumbled yes as she quickly opened the door kneeling next to Brittany. "Don't worry I took care of Ryan."

Brittany looked up at Santana. "You didn't hurt him to bad, did you?"

Santana shook her head wrapping her arms around Brittany forgetting they had an audience. We'll at least until Rachel decided to open her mouth. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, but I want answers."

Santana looked at Rachel confused. "What do you mean you want answers?"

"Well it's just I noticed that this is the second time I've seen Brittany sick just this week. I'm just curious why?" Rachel explained.

Santana gave Rachel a stern glare. "That's none of your business, Berry."

Brittany moved her head so that she could whisper in Santana's ear. "Be nice, you know what Quinn told you."

Even though they weren't ment to Quinn and Rachel both heard causing Quinn to blush.

"Well if you're not going to tell me we need to get to glee practice."

Santana and Quinn both turned to glare at Rachel. "You can, but me and Brits are going back to my house."

Brittany smiled and allowed Santana to help her up before turning to Quinn. "Can Quinn come have a sleepover again?"

Santana nodded before looking at Quinn. "Sure she can as long as she sleeps on the floor. My back still hurts from where she pushed me off the bed."

Quinn gave Santana a playful glare before nodding in agreement.

"Since Rachel helped me today can she come too?" Brittany asked with puppy dog eyes.

Santana wanted to say no, but she knew she could never say no to Brittany. Even if it ment having to spend her weekend with Berry. "Fine, but she better keep her mouth shut."

Brittany smiled before hugging Santana and kissing her. They were all in for an eventful weekend.


End file.
